Harry & Ginny
by hppastry60
Summary: The moments of Harry and Ginny's love lives all conveniently in one place. Starts after the Battle of Hogwarts. Canon compliant. Contains lemons.
1. First Time

In a bedroom at The Burrow, two young people were passionately making out. Ginny and Harry were kissing each other, as if they were fighting over the last of the oxygen. Their tongues battled wildly as Harry gently lowered Ginny onto her bed. As they broke the kiss to breathe Harry noted the beauty of his girlfriend below him. She had a youthful, pretty face with full, pink lips and freckled cheeks. Her flaming red hair splayed out over her covers, magnifying her beautiful appearance. And in her chocolate-brown eyes, he saw a combination of love and lust.

He felt her hands running through his hair and down his back and dived back into the kiss. Ginny's hands grabbed his bum and then suddenly he felt her small hands touch his bare skin. They had crept up under the back of his t-shirt and then they ran rampant, gliding over his scars. Again, they broke off the kiss, but only so Ginny could lift his t-shirt over his head. She gave him a cheeky wink and he smiled in return. "It's only fair if you let me do the same to you," he said.

With that, his hands slipped under her top and felt her flat, smooth stomach. Once again, he thanked Quidditch for giving his girlfriend such a wonderful body. As this image jumped into his head, he began to salivate more and his penis throbbed, as if trying to get at her. Harry slowly edged her top up, pecking her body as he went. Finally, he pulled it completely off, revealing her pink bra. He chest was interspersed with cute freckles. Her boobs underneath were quite sizable, despite her athletic exploits, but not so much that they looked out of place. Again, his penis throbbed and hardened, aching to be let loose. With a lot of effort, Harry returned his focus to enjoying the moment with Ginny.

He laid down on her so that their warm, bare skin (and Ginny's silky bra) rubbed against each other. Harry reached out and grabbed her boobs and massaged them. Ginny moaned in appreciation and her hips bucked upwards involuntarily, pressing against the bulge in his jeans. She giggled when she felt it, and her hands snaked down to the front of his jeans. She quickly managed to undo them and pushed them down his thighs. Ginny laughed again when Harry groaned thankfully at the relief of having them come off, and he manoeuvred his legs and pushed them all the way off so that he was dressed only in his black boxers.

In return, Harry hooked his fingers inside Ginny's jeans and pulled them down, admiring the creamy thighs that appeared underneath. Quickly, they came completely off so that she was now only in her pink bra and knickers. Harry leaned in and kissed her again, and his hands felt her firm and juicy thighs. He then lightly brushed her vagina through her damp knickers, making her moan and buck again. Still engaged in the kiss, Harry lifted her back off the bed slightly, and unclipped her bra. He whipped it off and threw it to one side and stopped the kiss to pay further attention to her boobs. Ginny began to make the sexiest little noises.

Harry grabbed them again, but this time they were uncovered. Her pink nipples were hard, but the rest of her boobs were soft and perky and they moulded to his touch. Ginny gasped at the contact and threw her head back. He leant forwards and encompassed one supple breast in his mouth. His tongue circled her hard, erect nipples and he lightly bit down on it with his teeth before repeating the exercise on the other. "Harry...it's time," she managed to say.

"Are you sure?" but Ginny could only nod in reply. That familiar feeling of nervousness began to well in his stomach. The same feeling he always felt when they moved to a new level. But, of course, taking Ginny's virginity was the biggest step of them all and he wanted to make sure he got it right. He gulped nervously and tenderly reached for her knickers. He slowly pulled them down until her young vagina was visible. It looked amazing to him. There was a tiny patch of red hair nestled just above the entrance. But before he could do anything he felt her hands tug at his boxers.

They came off quickly and his large penis finally sprung free, released from it's shackles. Lovingly, she wrapped a hand around it and brought it to her mouth. She enveloped her lips around the pink head and began to move her head up and down. To Harry it felt like paradise and he groaned loudly and repeatedly muttered Ginny's name. He wrapped his hands in her hair as her head began to move more and more rapidly, increasing his pleasure.

When she had seemed to decide his penis was lubricated enough, she pulled off and wiped her lips with her hand. She then leant back on her elbows and spread her legs, giving Harry a very full and delightful view of her vagina. "Let's do this Harry," she said confidently. Harry gulped again and said, "before we do this Gin, I just want to say that I don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Harry this is our first time. I don't expect you to be an expert. It's just a display of our love and commitment to each other," she replied. Then she added with a wink, "and if I have an orgasm, that's a bonus."

Feeling a small amount of relief, Harry lined up his penis with her entrance. He looked deeply into her eyes and asked unintentionally huskily, "ready?" She nodded and, taking a leap of faith, Harry plunged his penis into her. It had a wide girth and so slightly stretched her vagina.

Ginny's squidgy walls clamped down on his penis, and both of them moaned loudly at the sensation. Harry couldn't believe it. He was actually inside of her. It was incredible. He feared that at any moment he might wake up and find out it was all a dream. Soon, he hit a wall but his penis ploughed through. However, Ginny gave a small shriek of pain and Harry instantly stopped, alarmed. He'd hurt her. He ruined this perfect moment and hurt her. How could he be so inconsiderate? "You okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it just hurt a little that's all." Then seeing the apologetic look on Harry's face, she added hurriedly. "But don't worry about it. It's supposed to happen at first. It's natural but it should stop soon. You can go on."

Harry felt relief again at knowing that the pain was natural and that he wasn't doing something wrong. He pushed his penis to the end of her vagina and it fitted almost perfectly, pressing into her cervix. He then began to slowly pull back and thrust back in. The friction of this created an incredible sensation, that made even being given a blowjob seem domestic. He hadn't believed that anything could feel better than that but it did. Becoming excited, he began to thrust faster and faster into her, as the bed springs matched their groans.

"Harry-Harry-yes-YES!" Ginny screamed from underneath him as her boobs were pressed into his chest.

Harry quickly felt a growing feeling in his penis that cried out for relief. The feeling grew and grew as he continued to thrust. Then, he couldn't hold it any longer, as he shot a large stream of his seed into Ginny's vagina and gasped happily at the relief. His thrusts gradually began to slow down until he eventually pulled his penis out of her with a squelch. Harry collapsed and rolled over onto his back.

As He glanced over at his lover, watching her chest move up and down and her gently rubbing her sore vagina, he realised that Ginny hadn't yet had an orgasm. He rolled over again between her lean legs and positioned himself at her entrance. "Harry, you don't have to-" Ginny started.

"But I want to." Harry then put his tongue to her clitoris, and pushed it around with his tongue. Ginny moaned and grabbed his hair instinctively. He quickened the pace and soon had Ginny squirming under his mouth. He then took two fingers and inserted them into her vagina, and began to pump. As he curled them and found her g-spot, Ginny cried out and her juices flowed forth and Harry lay on his back next to her again. The two lay there, completely naked, their hot, sweaty bodies heaving as if they had just ran a marathon. "Wow," was all Harry could think to say.

"I know," Ginny agreed, equally exhaustedly.


	2. Harry's Birthday Gift

The door to Ginny's bedroom clicked shut satisfactorily, and she stood there with her back to Harry, who had sat on her bed. Ginny, still with her back to him, began to ease the fluffy, white dressing gown she wore down her body, slowly revealing that she wore white, lacy lingerie underneath. With her hands placed sexily on her hips she turned her head over one almost bare shoulder and grinned fiendishly at Harry. "Tonight, birthday boy, I'm going to give you the time of your life." It was weird, she thought, that normally she would have felt slightly uncomfortable being in her underwear in front of someone and saying those words. However, with Harry it felt right, just like how his penis had filled her up almost perfectly.

Looking at her boyfriend, she saw that his eyes were bulging at the sight of her and his mouth hung open. She giggled as she walked towards him, hips swaying provocatively. She'd had to practice that walk to get it just right. When she had first tried her mother had thought that she'd been injured. Harry's green eyes followed her movements towards him, and she could feel them gazing over her body. For his birthday, Ginny wanted to make Harry feel extra special. Life had always been difficult for him and she felt no one deserved love and pleasure more than him.

She stopped in front of him, and began to touch herself erotically. Her hands glided over her skin and she gripped her own boobs, causing a little moan to escape. She threw back her long, red mane of hair and one hand slipped into her knickers. She began to rub on her clitoris, causing even louder moans. Her face was screwed up in concentration, but she quickly spied at Harry with one eye. She could tell by the bulge in his pyjama bottoms that he was enjoying the show. Pulling her hand out of her knickers, she spun a little to give Harry a view of all her body. Ginny stopped with her bum facing Harry, and bent over looking at him through her legs. She grinned as he shamelessly massaged his penis through his pyjamas. Her present was definitely working.

Then Ginny straddled Harry's lap and began to kiss him senseless. Both wrapped their arms around the other, forcing them closer together, and Ginny felt her boobs being pressed into him. Their tongues fought and the tiny hairs on Ginny's body rose, as she felt Harry's hands stroking her almost bare back. She longed for it to be bare, so she could fully experience him. As if reading her mind, Harry undid her bra and threw it away, and began to spread his hands all over her back.

Wait, she was supposed to be pleasing him not the other way around! She broke off the kiss and as Harry reached for her boobs, she grabbed his arm and smiled. "Not today," she said. "Today, I make you feel good."

"But when you feel good, I feel good," Harry protested, but Ginny ignored him. She lifted his pyjama top off, and began to skirt her hands around his torso. She took extra care going over the numerous scars, and traced them delicately with her finger. She had been lucky that her injuries had been temporary. Harry pulled her chest into his, and she began to moan as she rubbed her hard nipples up against his equally hard chest. Not again! This was about Harry!

It would be so easy to give in to the pleasure, but that wasn't what Harry deserved. Here he was, even now, putting her before him, as he did with everyone. Just once, she would be the one to put herself out for him. So, she got off his lap and, quickly so he couldn't protest again, yanked his pyjama bottoms off, so that he was now completely naked. She instinctively licked her lips at the sight of Harry's large penis and moved her lips to surround the pink head. Then, she bobbed her head up and down, and Harry gave out great groans of pleasure as she expertly ran her lips along his shaft. "Oh...Ginny" he repeatedly sighed.

Inwardly, she grinned. She was winning this battle. Faster and faster she went and her hair swung wildly. She felt comforting hands wrap themselves in her hair and every now and then she felt the head of his penis brush the back of her throat. Ginny thought back the urge to cough. She had to do this for Harry. She licked every part of his penis feverishly, before she began to graze her teeth along the shaft. At this point, Harry bucked and move his hips into her. She knew that he wouldn't last long now so she pulled his penis out of her mouth and gave his balls a few quick licks, and he gave a satisfied moan.

But her plans weren't over yet. Ginny pulled her knickers off and then stood over Harry. Then, she grabbed his rock hard penis and eased herself down on it, making mewling sounds. Her senses exploded. His penis roughly grated against the wet insides of her vagina and every tiny movement sent ripples of pleasure to her. She could tell from Harry's cry that he felt the pleasure too. It was even better than the first time; now that Ginny was sitting upright on his penis, it was forced up to higher heights, increasing the friction. Harry's hands gripped her sides so hard she was sure it would leave marks.

Ginny then bounced on his penis, so that it rubbed up and down against the inside of her walls, and everything exploded again. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven and lost all senses but pleasure. All she could feel was the big, thick stick inside of her. She yelled as she felt her boobs springing up and down and her bum rippling against his legs. She felt hands roughly grip her boobs and twist them, and then realised that the hands were her own. Up and down she went, faster and faster, and she could feel Harry meeting her with upwards thrusts.

Eventually, she felt Harry's penis give an extra twitch and a hot stream of seed erupted into her body. She was sent crazy by the thought that one day, they might do this to make a baby, and that that seed would fuse with an egg inside her. But she felt his penis go limp and knew it was time to stop.

They collapsed down on the bed, Ginny laying on Harry with his penis still inside her. She felt his chest moving up against her as he breathed heavily. His hands gently caressed her sweaty back, and made circles in it. She looked into his face, and whispered seductively. "So...who's way was better? Yours or mine?"

"Yours," he gasped. "Definitely yours."


	3. Exploration

Once again, Harry and Ginny were to be found alone in her bedroom. The one Harry was staying in would not have been appropriate; Ron was sleeping in it. They were laying on her bed, with Ginny on top, passionately kissing. Harry's hands ran all over Ginny, who was in a summery dress. They ruffled her red hair, felt her firm bum and even snaked under her dress to paw at her knickers. Harry breathed in the flowery sent from her hair.

"So, Ginny," he started, between kisses.

"Mm?"

"This time...I want to make _you_ feel special...I want to explore you..." Ginny looked confusedly into his face, with stray hairs over her face increasing her beauty.

"Explore me?"

"You'll see," Harry smiled, then slipped his tongue back into her mouth. His hands slipped under her dress and pulled it up until her light blue knickers were visible. "Ooh, Harry," Ginny said deliciously, as he grabbed her firm bum and squeezed it. He also felt the back of her athletic thighs. Then his hands moved even higher up her body, and he held her smooth sides and circled her toned stomach and belly button with his thumbs. She giggled at this. His hands then grabbed her boobs and squeezed them, eliciting a squeal from her. Then he pulled the dress off completely, and now Ginny wore only her light blue underwear.

Harry's penis hardened at the sight of her. But to get a truly good look at her, more of her clothes would have to come off first. So, he undid her bra, unleashing her exquisite boobs, and caressed her naked back, as she began to moan into his mouth while they continued to kiss. After, Harry yanked down her knickers and she was finally free of all clothing. He was now able to feel her bum, without any clothing on, and he loved the firm, cute cheeks that he internally compared to peaches.

After a while of continued kissing and feeling of Ginny's body, he asked her to stand up. As she did, Harry took in her full beauty. She had a pretty face and long, red hair that also symbolised the fiery personality he had come to love. Supporting a slender neck were fairly wide shoulders that then led down to her boobs. They were round and perky and quite sizable, but they didn't seem out of place. Her chest was cutely speckled with freckles. Going further down, she had a flat stomach, centred by a tiny belly button. Her hips were wide and completed her hour-glass figure. Harry licked his lips as he observed Ginny's vagina. It was small and youthful, with only a small patch of red hair above it. Then, she had firm, athletic thighs on long, slender legs. He asked her to turn around and he now studied her rear. Her shoulder blades were fairly prominent and her back was smooth and blemish free. Her bum was well-rounded but they were, like her thighs, firm and nice to touch.

With his admiring done, he patted the bed next him and Ginny returned to lay on it. Meanwhile, Harry excitedly stripped himself down to his boxers. "Now, lay on your stomach," he instructed.

"My stomach?" she repeated, not sure where he was going. She did as he said anyway.

Harry leant over her and stroked her back, and he felt Ginny's breathing becoming more ragged. He nuzzled the side of her neck and then left a trail of kisses all the way down her back. He felt her shiver with each one. Soon, he reached the top of her bum and so he stopped his kisses. He felt her bum a bit, testing it out, before he then pulled the cheeks apart, making the crack and her holes more visible. She groaned in appreciation. Harry let them loose and then proceeded to give her cheeks a few little bites. With each one, Ginny squealed.

When he had finished, he said, "turn over." This time Ginny did as she was told without question. Harry started at her feet and gave them light kisses. "That tickles," she giggled. He sucked hard on her toes. His kisses moved upwards, along the inside of her thigh and up towards her vagina. Ginny bucked slightly but Harry skirted right past it continuing up to her boobs. He first kissed the centre of her chest, between her boobs. He felt their soft surfaces touch his cheeks. Ginny groaned again as Harry put his mouth over her left boob and sucked and nipped on it, while his other hand massaged the right. Harry found that her nipple was the most sensitive. Ginny couldn't help herself as her hand shot down to pleasure her clitoris. Then Harry did the same to the other boob.

When he had decided he'd paid enough attention to her boobs. He then moved down, kissing her stomach and then her navel. He stopped just before her vagina, and then looked Ginny in the eye. Her chest was heaving and her hair straggled over her red face. Her eyes looked barely there, but he detected her head nod. After getting her confirmation to continue, Harry then slipped a finger inside of her and let it explore her folds. She felt soft and damp. Ginny gasped. Then Harry added a second, then third finger and began to pump her rapidly. Her cries grew louder and his pumps grew more powerful, until her hair became plastered to her face with sweat.

Harry pulled his fingers out, as Ginny whimpered about their absence, before he gradually moved his head closer to her vagina. Tentatively, he put out his tongue and edged it inside. She tasted salty but pleasant. He moved his tongue more rapidly and licked her walls. Ginny had begun to cry out again. It was a curious sensation, eating her out. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it pleased his girlfriend, so he was happy. Then, he proceeded to place several long licks on her clitoris and this nearly drove Ginny over the edge. But Harry didn't want to end it like this.

He quickly yanked off his boxers, and eased his penis into her already wet vagina. Her body felt very warm and comfortable and Harry felt at home. They both grunted and Harry thrusted in and out again, plunging to reach her cervix. He felt spectacular sensations and laid bodily on her. Her vagina felt slicker than before, probably because he had already prepared it, and so he was able to pick up more speed. The bed creaked and Harry was thankful for the charms placed on the room that prevented the others from hearing them.

Suddenly, Harry felt a new feeling, as Ginny's soft walls clamped down on his penis even harder than usual. He felt them shudder slightl and some juices seeped out of her vagina. He'd just made her orgasm. He couldn't believe it. The thought spurred him on and he thrusted harder until he came too, releasing his seed into her. They collapsed, laughing and breathing, next to each other.

"Wow, Harry, you made me orgasm!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"I know," Harry replied, proudly. "Happy birthday."


	4. Hogsmeade

Outside the Three Broomsticks inn, the October wind was biting, washing multi-coloured leaves onto Hogsmeade's streets. The leaves formed a sticky substance on the paths until they squelched over foot. The slowly stripping trees, dotted with yellowing leaves, like teeth falling out of a mouth, swayed violently in the wind. But inside the cozy lodging above the pub, it's inhabitants could feel none of this.

Connected at the lips, Harry and Ginny, slammed the door behind them and threw the Invisibility Cloak to one side. Harry leaned back against the door and the two continued to snog. Their kissing was particularly desperate; Ginny was on her Hogsmeade weekend and Harry was working as an Auror. They hadn't seen each other since the 1st of September, when Ginny left for Hogwarts. Since then they had been aching for each other.

Harry pulled off Ginny's woolly hat and coat and she shook her long mane of red hair, the hair that had been the subject of his dreams for weeks. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and felt so chuffed to finally have her back within his arms. He felt complete when she was with him.

Harry took this time to shrug off his coat then passionately kissed her rosy lips and let her tongue slip into his mouth. He sucked on it for a while, and felt his penis start to harden. He tangled his hands in her hair, and enjoyed how smooth it felt. His hands started to creep lower, supporting her back, then moving down to fondle her fine bum. He'd definitely missed this.

They continued to kiss as if their lives depended on it, as Harry's hands slipped under her red, knitted jumper, and felt her bare skin. It was warm and smooth, just like he remembered. They stopped kissing before Ginny leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I've missed this, Harry," she said. Taking in her flowery smell, he replied, "me too. Let's make up for lost time." She gave him a dazzling smile before they leapt into the kiss again.

Meanwhile, Harry pulled Ginny's jumper off. His penis twitched when he saw the toned skin that was revealed as her top rode up with it. Her jumper got stuck on her head, and it took considerable effort to free her. When she finally emerged, her hair was a complete mess and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ginny gave him a playful swat. "Oi, you, that was your fault."

Then, Ginny took of his jumper and his breathing became more ragged when he felt her delicate hands under his t-shirt. In return, Harry reached under her top and tried to grab as much skin as he could. He skimmed the back of her bra and then brought his hands around to the front to grasp her breasts through it. Ginny moaned sexily, which was difficult with Harry's tongue in her mouth. His penis twitched again, and he had to have more, so he yanked her top over her head, meaning her top half was covered only by a white bra. She squeezed her breasts together making his boner rocket.

Ginny noticed his face, and began to stroke his penis through his jeans, like calming a sleeping lion. Harry looked up and groaned. He didn't think he could last much longer without getting inside her. But, just then, he felt her small fingers undo the zip on the front of his jeans. What was she...?

Then, he felt her pull them down his thighs. Was she...?

Finally, she yanked his boxers down and Harry almost gave a cry of relief as his large penis sprang free. She was.

She wrapped his hand around his penis and pumped it a little before she placed the head between her lips. Wonderful sensations rippled down his shaft as her lips moved rapidly along it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her red head bobbing frantically and heard rather strangled gasps coming from it. He felt her tongue circle and caress his fleshy head, as her velvety lips massaged every little contour on his penis.

That familiar feeling was beginning to creep up on him and before he knew it he had ejaculated his sperm into Ginny's throat. He hadn't done that to her since they were virgins. He stroked her hair gratefully as they both breathed heavily, foreheads glistening with sweat. "That was...amazing," Harry panted.

"I'd thought you might like it after your long wait," Ginny said, giving him a sassy wink. Suddenly, Harry grabbed her and smashed his lips into hers. He wanted to repay her for her act of kindness, and started by undoing her bra and tweaking her nipples. Sure enough, she began to groan and touch them herself. She thrust her crotch into his penis involuntarily.

Harry began to suck and nip on one breast, causing her groans to intensify, and his tongue circled a pink, hard nipple. He grabbed the other and shaped and pulled it with his hand. Then he swapped breasts. Once he had felt like he had paid enough attention to her breasts he began to undo the front of her jeans. As soon as had loosened them enough, one of his hands shot down and started to rub at her enlarged clitoris. "Harry!" she yelled, unable to control herself, bucking her hips.

Harry responded by pushing both her jeans and her knickers down her firm thighs at the same time and pushing Ginny on to her back on the bed. Harry finished pulling her clothes off so that she was perfectly naked. Boy, he had missed her body.

Harry launched himself between her legs and sucked on a delectable inner thigh. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed again, squirming under his mouth. His tongue began to move closer and closer until it hit her clitoris. Ginny screamed in appreciation and began to thrust up into his mouth. Faster and faster he began to lick, lapping up salty juices that oozed from her vagina. She clamped his head between his thighs, and he felt her muscles quiver as Ginny orgasmed. Harry cleaned up her vagina with his tongue, while she continued to mutter "oh my God," over and over again.

They relaxed a little to catch their breath, until Ginny noticed Harry's penis throbbing again. "I know," she said, with a mischievous grin. "Let's crank this up a notch."

"I'm listening," Harry said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Bang me up against the wall."

"What?" Had Harry misheard her. In response, Ginny leapt up from the bed and pressed herself against the wall and begun to moan provocatively. "Come on Harry. Don't you want me?" she teased, while her hands explored her own body.

With a primal growl, Harry tore off the remainder of his clothes and raced over to meet her. Squishing her petite body against the wall, he kissed her ferociously. He could feel her breasts pushing out at his chest and his solid penis pressed wonderfully into her stomach. He loved the feeling of their smooth bodies sliding against each other.

To get a good angle, he lifted Ginny up, so that she only stayed in the air because she was squeezed between him and the wall. He finally shoved his thick penis inside her tight vagina, as she wrapped her legs around his lower back. Her walls clamped down on him as he felt that wonderful friction again. But this time, the pleasure was somewhat increased by the fact that he was thumping her against a wall.

Hs thrusts became faster as he screams became louder. "Yes, yes!" she shouted. He could hear her bum cheeks colliding with the wall as he held the undersides of her feeling sneaked up on him again and he soon felt that familiar relief as his sperm was spurted into Ginny. They both collapsed to the floor, panting heavily.

"I've missed you," Harry said, brushing a hair out of her flushed face.

"You can tell," Ginny replied.


	5. 69

It was another Hogsmeade Weekend, and after a day of wrapping up in thick coats and visiting the shops against blustery snow, Harry and Ginny could once again be found above The Three Broomsticks. They lay on the bed, connected at the lips with their hands running unrestrained over each others bodies. As with last time, their time apart had caused a build up in their needs, so their kissing soon became quite desperate. Harry was looking forward to the Christmas holidays, which were a week or so away, so they could spend more time together. But right now, he was focused on his beautiful girlfriend, who was underneath him.

Their tongues darted into the other's mouths and Harry's traced Ginny's full, pink lips. He began to move down, focusing his attention on her slender neck before pushing her t-shirt up and kissing her flat stomach. His tongue circled her belly button, as she, caught in the moment, pulled her t-shirt up, exposing her pink, lacy bra. Harry's hands began to grope them and Ginny's breathing started to quicken. Harry planted kisses between her breasts and wherever they were exposed, and gave her little nips.

Ginny guided Harry back to her mouth and their lips reengaged. Her hands grasped his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, and she began to feel his muscular, bare back. Still kissing passionately, he slipped a hand between her legs and started to rub her vagina through her thin shorts. Ginny gasped and bucked up against his body. His hand went up one side of her shorts and he massaged one firm thigh. Harry then moved back down her body and quickly pulled her shorts down, revealing her matching underwear. Harry's penis hardened and he unconsciously licked his lips.

Ginny leaned forwards, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and undid Harry's jeans. She then slid them down his legs, admiring the large bulge in his boxers. She rubbed his muscular bum and grinned up at him. Harry couldn't resist her any longer and dove onto her lips, catching her by surprise. He ripped off Ginny's bra and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed them tightly, and Ginny gave out a small shriek. He tweaked her erect nipples sharply before attending to them with his mouth.

Then he moved down further, running his tongue down her body before finishing just above her navel. He eased her knickers off and attacked the nub of pleasure that resided just above her vagina. Ginny screamed and her thighs wrapped around Harry's head as he increased the intensity of his licks. "Yes! Oh, more Harry, more!" She moaned. Harry then whispered in to her ear, while nipping it. "There's something I read about, that I want to try with you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?" Harry pulled his boxers off, letting his large length free. Then he pinned Ginny to the bed and snogged her senseless before he rolled over and pulled Ginny on top of him. His hard penis poked into her stomach. "Ginny," Harry breathed between kisses. "I want you to turn around and suck me, and I'll lick your vagina." Ginny simply raised her eyebrows before complying. She turned and put her perfect bum right in Harry's face. Her round cheeks were so tempting that Harry couldn't help but grab them and massage them. He also nipped them with his teeth, causing Ginny to squeal and puts her lips around his penis' head in retaliation.

Harry groaned at the feeling and plunged his head between her cheeks, and began to attack her folds with his tongue. Her juices, that were already leaking out, tasted salty. Harry heard Ginny mewling every time he licked her. Meanwhile, she was bobbing her head up and down furiously, he lips and tongue exploring every inch of his thick penis, which poked at the back of her throat. Occasionally, she changed it up a bit, and licked his balls. Harry squirmed and groaned at the contact.

With his hands still gripping her athletic bum, Harry quickened the pace of his licking, matching the ferocity of which Ginny was sucking his penis. Harry could felt like he wouldn't last much longer, and by the sound of it, neither would Ginny. Right on cue, Ginny had an orgasm and this drove Harry other the edge too, shooting his load into her mouth. Both of them collapsed onto each other, their hot, sweaty bodies sticking together. Ginny turned around and kissed him on the lips. "I can't wait to come back for Christmas," she said.

"Neither can I," Harry agreed, knowing exactly what they were going to do in their free time.

* * *

 **I'd be grateful for any feedback. Is there anything specific you want me to include? More description? More build up?**


	6. Shower

Ginny was home for the Christmas Holidays and Harry was delighted. They were back at The Burrow and they were spending as much time together as possible. They had hated being apart from one another but they knew it would make Mrs Weasley happy if Ginny finished her education.

One evening, most of the inhabitants of The Burrow were downstairs, chatting in the living room or, as Harry knew Ron and Hermione were, outside. Harry and Ginny had recently left the group and headed upstairs. Ginny stopped outside the bathroom and grabbed Harry lightly by the collar. "I'm having a shower," she announced simply.

"Ok?" Harry said, a bit nonplussed.

"Come with me."

"Sure. Wait, what?" he said incredulously.

"Come with me," Ginny repeated sweetly.

"But-but-what about the people downstairs," Harry managed to stammer, his heartbeat increasing.

"We'll lock the door." Ginny sauntered into the bathroom and Harry quickly followed. She put the shower and felt the water to ensure it was hot. Then she stripped completely naked in front of Harry, who gawked at her perfect body. He still stood there gormlessly, when Ginny daintily entered the shower. "Coming?"

The water flowed down over her athletic body, making it glisten and shine. It made her body look even more desirable than normal. "Sure," Harry replied, quickly stripping down. He joined Ginny in the shower and felt the hot water gush over him. He already had an impressive boner, and this pressed into Ginny's stomach as he kissed her heartily. He ran his hands down her back and grasped her plump bottom. Ginny giggled at this and stuck her tongue down Harry's throat. For a few moments, they stayed in this embrace, tongues intermingling.

Then Harry had an idea. He broke off the kiss and grabbed some body soap and a sponge. Then he poured the soap on the sponge and began to rub her breasts, spreading the soap around them. Ginny giggled again and grinned at Harry, who rather sheepishly grinned back. He watched as he molded her breasts and her pink nipples became erect.

Then Harry rubbed the rest of her body, her stomach, her back, her bum and even her vagina, the last of which made her groan with longing. In desperation, Ginny jumped on Harry and began kissing him again. He dropped the sponge and grabbed her back, again having his boner press into her. They locked eyes and Harry could see lust in her eyes.

They both knew what they wanted. Harry adjusted his thick penis, and lined it up with her vagina. In one motion, he thrusted his penis inside and both groaned at the feeling. Harry adjusted himself again to make sure he was properly in, then pushed right to the end of her tight vagina, causing Ginny to moan.

Harry pushed her against the shower wall, and began to pull his penis in and out, generating friction, and sending shockwaves of pleasure along their bodies. He loved the feeling of having his girlfriend pressed against the wall and also the water flowing down his back. Faster and faster he thrusted, banging Ginny against the wall. He felt Ginny heads clutch at his back in desperation. He finally felt Ginny's vagina clamp down on his penis as she orgasmed. She let out a long sigh of relief. This sent Harry over the top and he ejaculated inside Ginny's vagina, shooting his sperm into her.

They collapsed onto the shower floor, and Harry stroked Ginny's hair lovingly. "I can't wait until you finish school, and we move in together. Then we could do this all the time."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "I can't wait either."

Then, they got dressed and headed back downstairs.


	7. Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade, but the biting weather seemed to contradict that. The couples who traipsed around Hogsmeade during this Hogsmeade weekend found themselves pulling their coats and scarfs tightly around them, and scampering hurriedly from shop to shop. The buildings were busier than usual and so Harry found himself weaving between the crowds in the Three Broomsticks while hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, guiding his giggling girlfriend up the stairs. At one point he feared that Dean Thomas had felt them pass, but he didn't say anything. Quickly, Harry opened the door to the upstairs room and rushed inside, closing it quickly behind itself.

Immediately, they threw off the cloak and wrapped their arms around each other, smothering each others mouths. "Happy Valentines' Day, Gin," Harry whispered lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny replied, then sticking her tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry had come to visit Ginny for Valentine's Day and he had done his best to make it a special day for her. He had started by taking Ginny down to the lake, and having a picnic whilst warming the air around them with spells. The lunch had been comprised off some of Ginny's favourite foods, like jam sandwiches and chocolate muffins. He had slaved all night to create it, having to ask for many tips from Mrs Weasley. Then he had warmed an area in the lake and pulled some swimwear out of his bag. They jumped in and swam for a while in the lake. Ginny had also had plans and she bought Harry a small globe that displayed images of their favourite times together. Harry had loved it.

Harry shook off Ginny's coat and then her jumper. Their kissing became more and more heated. Harry ran his hand through her flaming red hair and then down her back to land on her bottom. He gave it a squeeze, and enjoyed it's firm feel. Meanwhile, Ginny took off Harry's coat and jumper and ran her hands over his strong chest. Harry slipped his hands under Ginny's shirt and stroked her smooth skin. Ginny crooned at the touch as Harry pulled her shirt over her head revealing her white bra and athletic torso. Harry's boner began to jump.

He began to whisper in her ear. "Ginny. Since it is Valentine's Day...I wanted to give you a treat...I want to give you a massage...to show I love you." Ginny beamed widely at this.

"Sure," she said. "You want me to get on the bed?"

"Yeah. Lie on your front and take all your clothes off." Ginny moved towards the bed and removed the rest of her clothing, giving Harry a perfect view of her plump bottom. She jumped on to the bed excitedly, and brushed her red hair to one side. As she did this, Harry took off the rest of his clothes and stroked his large penis until it became rock hard. He got on the bed and straddled Ginny's lower back. He loved the feeling of his penis rubbing up against her back.

Harry applied his hands to her strong shoulders and began to rub them slowly. Ginny groaned appreciatively, and he massaged her neck. He pressed his fingers into her soft skin and circling gently. Ginny giggled at the contact, which caused Harry to chuckle too. His hands slowly moved down over her shoulder blades and down her back. "Oh Harry," she groaned softly.

"You're so fit," Harry said, appreciating her Quidditch-sculpted body. Ginny laughed in reply as she felt his penis harden and lengthen even more into her back. His fingers pressed into her and he began to rub her sides. Ginny squirmed, especially when her grazed her sideboob. Then Harry shuffled down her legs, and his fingers moved lower on to her lower back. Slowly, edged onto her bottom, massaging her cheeks. Saliva built up in his mouth and he resisted the urge to bury his tongue between them. He rubbed them for a bit before moving even lower and massaging her legs. He eventually ended up giving her a foot massage.

Once Harry felt that he had paid enough attention them he moved up again laying against Ginny's back. He rolled her over slightly so that they were on their sides and his penis pressed into her bottom. His left hand began to massage Ginny's nice breasts. She turned her head and kissed him. "Harry...I want you in me, please." Harry grinned and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, that shimmered with love. He couldn't believe his luck in finding a girl like Ginny. "Ok."

Harry rolled Ginny on to her back and began to kiss her heavily. Her hand rested on his lower back, and Harry's hand reached down and circled her clitoris. Ginny bucked and groaned hungrily, so Harry increased the pace. His penis hardened even more and he knew it was time. He manoeuvred his penis until the head brushed the outside of her vagina. He thrust it into her and laid flat on her, so that he pressed against her breasts. He pushed his large penis until it filled her tight vagina and the walls surrounded it. For a moment, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling but then he began to pump into her. He began to pick up the pace and thrust harder and Ginny gasped at the speed. "Yes. Harder...harder!" She exclaimed, with her face contorted wonderfully with pleasure. Harry felt Ginny wrap her legs around his waist so that his penis reached a different angle. It soon became to much to bear for both of them; Ginny's vagina tighted around his penis as she came, while Harry's penis ejaculated bucket loads of his sperm into her body.

They both moaned with relief as they gradually slowed down. Harry exited her with a squelch and they lay next to each other, sweaty, heaving for breath and full of love. "Hey Ginny," Harry said, grinning uncontrollably.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have any singing dwarfs planned, do you?" He laughed.

"Shut up," Ginny replied in mock anger, hitting him playfully.


	8. Creamy Fun

Once again, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, this time in April, and Harry and Ginny were to be found in their usual room above The Broom Sticks. The young couple were passionately kissing on the double bed, with Harry underneath. Harry ran his hands along his younger girlfriend, feeling her silky red hair and down her light top to end up on her cute bottom covered in denim shorts. He gave it a squeeze which made Ginny squeal with excitement. Harry loved her body. Their kisses became more frenzied as they became lost in the moment, and their tongues battled for dominance. Harry felt her lovely breasts pushing against his muscular chest and her plump, soft lips against his own.

Harry ran his hands under the her top and felt the smooth skin of her back, and lightly scratched it with his nails. Ginny gasped a little. He moved upwards and lightly brushed the back of her bra. He skilfully unclipped it and whipped her bra out of her top, throwing it one side. "Oh, Harry," Ginny said, seductively. With one small hand she cupped the bulge in his jeans while Harry reached under her top and massaged her breasts. Due to his actions, her top was still riding up and so he took it completely off, exposing her naked torso. Ginny grinned at him and moved her breasts over his face. Harry obediently suckled at them, pushing around her erect nipple with his tongue, and grabbing the other breast. He lightly bit down on her nipple with his teeth, which caused pleasure to explode out of it.

In return, Ginny shuffled down his body so that she could lift his t-shirt off and throw it away. She ran her hands over his strong chest and planted loving kisses on it, while Harry stroked her hair and took in her delightful scent. Then Harry brought her face to his and kissed her again. As he did this, he unzipped her shorts and slipped them down her long, toned legs until she was clad only in pick knickers. Ginny did the same to him and took off his jeans until they were both in just their underwear. She put her covered vagina over his boxers and his erection pressed into her knickers. They both groaned longingly. Ginny thrust her crotch against his erection as they kissed, increasing the pleasure. Not being able to withstand it any more, they both removed their last items of clothing and looked lustfully at each other.

But to his surprise, Ginny got off the bed and went over to her bag. She pulled out a small canister and returned to the bed. "This time, I've made some plans about what we could do," she said. Harry noticed the canister read 'Spray Cream.' His eyes widened.

"Really?" he said disbelievingly. "Ok. Let me go first," he added, gesturing for the cream. She gave it to him and Harry continued. "Now, lie down." Ginny obeyed and lay down on her back, with a Cheshire grin plastered on her face. Harry sprayed a pile of cream in her mouth, on her breasts and over her vagina. Ginny tried not to laugh because she might choke on the cream, and Harry could tell she was trying to speak without moving her lips. "Can't understand you Gin," he said. First he placed his lips over her left breast and went down on it, licking all the cream off. His tongue brushed repeatedly over her sensitive nipple and Ginny squirmed beneath him. Then he did the same to her right breast but actually took it inside his mouth, feeling it soft nature with his lips.

Once Harry had done that, he moved down her body and began to lap up the cream on her vagina. Ginny squirmed even more and still tried her hardest not to choke, but it was getting harder. Harry's tongue began to circle around her clitoris and Ginny involuntarily thrusted upwards. Tears of suppressed pleasure rolled down her red cheeks. Harry then replaced his tongue with his finger and massaged her clitoris on it while his tongue went to work inside her vagina. He felt the inside walls of her vagina and his tongue searched every inch of her vagina he could reach. Ginny's hands had by now clasped Harry's messy black hair and suddenly she gave a strangled sigh as Harry felt her walls tighten and she had an orgasm.

Harry proceeded to go to her mouth, and used his lips and tongue to finish off the last of the cream. It turned into a fiery kiss, in which a grateful Ginny stuck her tongue in his mouth. Harry pushed his lips harder against hers until they both broke off, gasping for breath. "My turn," Ginny said, winking at him. Harry laid on the bed, with his large erection pointing up at the ceiling. Ginny crawled over to him and began to pump his thick penis with her hand. Then she put her lips around the pink head and began to bob up and down. Harry groaned and closed his eyes, laying back against the bed.

Harry felt her lips pressing every contour of his penis, squeezing every bit of pleasure out of it as possible. He could feel his penis touch the back of her throat and some part of him wondered how she could fit so much of him inside. This thought almost sent him over the edge and it wasn't long before he felt that familiar feeling. But he just wanted to enjoy it that little bit longer. But before he knew it, he was ejaculating. He suddenly realised that he hadn't pulled out of Ginny' mouth but it was too late; he shot his semen into her throat and she had to swallow it.

Ginny then left his penis and Harry felt he had to apologise for not warning her. "It's alright Harry," she said. "It wasn't too bad, just unexpected."

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly.


	9. Abandoned Classroom

The door to the abandoned Hogwarts classroom crashed open and a young couple entered, joined at the lips. One was dressed in a girl's school uniform, with straining breasts and a small grey skirt, whilst the other wore casual clothes. Ginny Weasley backed in first, being guided by her lover, boyfriend and best friend, Harry Potter. They were kissing furiously, as one would expect when they hadn't seen each other for almost a couple of months. Especially as they were desperately in love. Harry slowly pushed his girlfriend towards one of the nearest desks, and felt his penis grow in excitement at the prospect of having her over a desk. Especially at school. Especially now that Harry was a (temporary) professor and Ginny was still a student. Headmaster McGonagall had asked Harry to do a week of duelling practice with the students as an end-of-year July treat. During the day, the two had had to keep their interaction to a minimum, to avoid any fuss, and had resorted to subtle body language. Ginny, being the playful tease that she was, had tried to push Harry as far as possible, who had desperately tried to control himself and had managed...just. But now, the rest of the school were in bed and the two could meet up in private. Sneaking through the corridors, Harry had thought it was just like old times.

However, at this time, all those sorts of thoughts were completely out of his head as focused on the beautiful girl in front of him. He had her pinned against the desk and stroked her flaming red hair subconsciously. He kissed and sucked on her slim neck. Her hands travelled along his back as his moved under her white, buttoned school shirt and caressed her flat stomach as they made out. His hands reached her nice breasts and squeezed them cheekily. She giggled at him. It felt so weird yet erotic to be about to have sex with Ginny in a classroom. He'd been having dreams of this for years. She stopped him and looked into his eyes. "I love you Harry."

"I love you more," Harry said, before diving back onto her mouth. He began to unbutton her tight shirt, leaving one button in the middle done up so it stayed on, revealing a large amount of her skin, including a large v under the button. Her shirt strained to fall off so her shirt rode up high and much of her purple bra was visible above the last button, trying to escape. Again, Harry snuck a hand under and began caressing her breasts as they made out against the desk. Then Harry laid her down so that her back rested flat on the desk and he kissed her flat stomach, and licked her belly button, causing her to shiver slightly. "I love your body, Gin," he said, while his hands felt her torso.

"I love your penis," Ginny replied, chuckling.

Harry's kisses began to trail downwards until they reached her navel, just above her skirt. For a brief moment, the pair locked eyes, but then Harry dived under her skirt. He could have removed it, but he wanted to try having sex with clothes on. It sounded very sexy! He did, however, pull her pink knickers down to reveal her vagina. He stuck his head under her skirt and began to lick her clitoris forcefully. Ginny groaned and placed her hand on the back of Harry's head, forcing him in closer. He could smell her scent, which was erotic and fruity. His tongue circled her nub and pushed it around as he inserted two fingers into her vagina and began pumping. Ginny squirmed. "Oh Harry," she groaned, biting her pink lips seductively. "More, please." Harry's tongue dove inside her vagina and explored it passionately. His licks sped up and became faster and faster.

Then, when he felt Ginny was prepared, he dropped his trousers and boxers, and lined up his large penis, rubbing it to make it harder. He poised just at the tip of her vagina, admiring her half-covered body laying on the desk in front of him, with her vagina visible under her skirt between her long, slim legs. He then pushed in, right to the back of her tight vagina and let her get accustomed. It was a new position and every time that happened, it made Harry feel even hotter. He grabbed her bare sides to keep her steady, then began to thrust back and forwards, enjoying the friction as his long shaft slipped in and out of her young, moist vagina. He loved the feeling of pounding her against the desk. His butt muscles clenched as he started to thrust faster and Ginny whimpered. She locked her legs around his waist to pull him in even further and started bucking her wide hips. Just as he picked up the pace, he felt her walls start to quiver and her juices covered his penis as she screamed.

Instead of carrying on, Harry had another idea. He finally pulled off her skirt and undid the last button of her shirt and then her bra. He briefly massaged her revealed breasts with hard erect nipples before spinning her around and placing her now naked body against the desk, so she was bent over. Her bare bottom was sticking out and Harry rubbed it appreciatively. "Ready for your surprise?" he asked, admiring her splendid, naked body splayed over the desk.

"Always, " Ginny replied. Harry then thrust his penis between the lips of her still pulsing and abused vagina, this time from her behind. He went straight to the end as Ginny gasped. He filled her up completely and paused to give Ginny time to adjust. It was another new position and hit many new spots that had been previously untouched. Then he began to thrust again and watched as his penis disappeared almost between her luscious bum cheeks. Her cheeks quivered as he picked up the pace and he grabbed her bum to get a purchase. Her breasts were also shaking and pressed against the desk. Harry increased the intensity and had almost reached climax when once again he felt Ginny release juices onto his penis. He ejaculated almost immediately after, emptying streams of sperm into her body.

"Wow, I can't believe it Harry," Ginny sighed as she caught her breath. "You gave me two orgasms!"

Harry came over to kiss her lovingly. "And we've got a whole lifetime of this ahead of us."


	10. Room of Requirement

"We need a place for sex.

We need a place for sex.

We need a place for sex."

Late at night, a couple of days after the classroom adventure, Harry and Ginny slipped quietly into the Room of Requirement, seeking a place of isolation. The door shut behind them, a magical lock sliding into place and completing a sound-proofing charm. Harry was still working as a duelling professor but his role and the school term were quickly coming to an end. It also meant it was Ginny's last few days at Hogwarts as she had decided to accept a contract to join the Holyhead Harpies at the end of the term. Ginny had thought the Room of Requirement might be fun to use, but they'd have to do it soon as neither looked like coming back to Hogwarts in the near future. The pair glanced around at the newly created room, noting the large emperor sized, red bed, complete with golden lion, and a comfortable looking sofa, which they promptly sat at.

Harry and Ginny turned to face each other, and Harry brushed Ginny's fiery red hair out of her face and softly stroked her freckled cheeks with his thumb. Ginny felt his mesmerising green eyes boring into her own brown ones. "I hope you enjoy tonight," he said simply, with huskiness creeping into his voice.

"You too," Ginny replied. "Let's make it something special."

"What, our sex hasn't been special enough so far?" Harry said, in mock disappointment. Ginny giggled and playfully hit him.

"Of course it has. I remember every single moment." With that, Harry leaned in and planted a heavy kiss on her luscious lips.

Ginny responded enthusiastically and the kiss heated up. Ginny let her tongue loose and it met Harry's going in the opposite direction. Her tongue grazed the sides of Harry's mouth and she felt Harry's travel along the back of her lips. His strong hand, which had been resting on her thigh, slowly began to move up her side until her began to cup her breast through her purple top, causing her to moan into his mouth. Ginny's hands, meanwhile, explored Harry's muscular torso, which had been gifted to him by his Auror profession. For a while they remained like this, content to enjoy the other's presence.

But then Ginny felt his warm hands creep under her top and rest against her cool, flat stomach. He lightly circled her belly button, causing her to shiver involuntarily, and then moved up to caress her breasts. Ginny gently squeezed the bulge in his jeans in appreciation. She moved swiftly to straddle Harry's lap, and grinned cheekily at him, while their foreheads pressed together. Their lips joined together again as Harry lifted Ginny's top off, revealing her white lingerie that she had worn for his birthday. "I told you it was going to be special," she uttered, as Harry's eyes goggled. He recovered to plaster kisses on her chest, and nipped it, leaving red marks. He started trailing kisses and marks up to her neck and she lifted her head to give him better access. In return, Ginny slipped Harry's t-shirt over his head, and marvelled at his chest. She could feel his boner poking up at her, and wriggled a bit, knowing it was teasing Harry.

But Ginny then felt Harry's fingers undo her bra and it fell to the ground. He clasped his lips around one soft breast and suckled on it. Ginny gasped at the pleasure attacking her pink, erect nipples. His hand massaged the other one. His tongue circled her nipple and he grazed it with his teeth. He loved the way he could mould her breasts. He then switched and did the same to the other breast. Ginny tangled her hands in Harry's ruffled hair and enjoyed his work.

Harry then lifted Ginny off his lap and pulled her tights down to her ankles, and she daintily stepped out of them, meaning she was left only in her lingerie knickers. She could feel his eyes scanning her body, and she struck a pose which made her giggle. "Come on, Harry. Take off those clothes and let's get on the bed," she ordered. Harry obeyed and took off his remaining clothes while Ginny slipped her knickers off and sat on the side of the bed. "It's so soft," Ginny commented. Harry made a point of taking his boxers off in front of her, and she licked her lips as his large penis sprung free. She watched as it straightened, and then grabbed it with a small hand. She rubbed it and smiled as she felt it harden even more, hearing Harry gasp. She then took it into her mouth and bobbed her head, becoming more vigorous. His massive penis filled her mouth and poked the back of her throat. She sucked on it with her lips and grazed it with her teeth. Harry, who had his hands tangled in her silky hair, was groaning. "Ginny, oh, Ginny." Ginny felt him start to thrust into her mouth and, despite herself, smiled, knowing the effect she was having on her boyfriend. But she didn't want him to come yet, so she let his penis slip out of her mouth with a pop.

Harry then placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders and gently lowered her back on to the bed. He then spread her thighs apart and leant in between them, inhaling her fragrant scent. Ginny squirmed as Harry began pecking kisses along her inner thigh. Internally, she begged for him to reach her special place and get it over with, but she really wanted it to last. He gradually got closer to her vagina, and tentatively licked her clitoris. Her hips bucked involuntarily, and so Harry increased the pace of his licks. She whimpered. His fingers lovingly massaged her firm thighs until her moved up to her vagina. Inserting two fingers inside, he began to pump her vigorously, causing her to throw her head back against the bed. "Yes, Harry," she murmured. He inserted a third finger and stretched her vagina, feeling her walls surround his fingers. Before she had an orgasm, he stopped and pulled out his fingers.

Instead, Harry replaced them with his thick penis, thrusting it into Ginny's tight vagina as she lay on the bed below him. Her wet walls surrounded it and caged it in. Ginny gave out a satisfied grunt as Harry pushed to her cervix and then began moving in and out quickly. She loved the feeling of Harry being inside her. They soon found a comfortable rhythm with his strong hands gripping her small waist. He readjusted his position and climbed on top of her body, meeting her lips in a heated kiss. She moaned into his mouth. Her breasts pressed into his chest. Her hands found his bum, which clenched as he pounded into her. Looking up at the ceiling, Ginny noticed with a smirk that the room had generated a ceiling mirror, which enabled her too see what it looked like with Harry thrusting in to her. His bum was pressing into the v between her long legs and her body was covered by his muscular torso. She could feel a rising feeling in her lower abdomen and her walls shuddered, her juices flowing out. She gave a satisfied sigh and then realised that Harry was still pumping in to her, having not quite finished.

Ginny pushed him off her. "Get on your knees," she said and Harry did so. She lowered herself over his penis, until the pink tip was sticking up inside her. She then fully immersed his penis, as Harry quickly began thrusting up at while she rolled her hips and thrusted downwards. Because Harry was on his knees, they were able to pick up quite a rapid rhythm as she rode him. The new position was fantastic, allowing his penis to press up hard against her cervix. Ginny grasped her breasts and pinched them with pleasure. "Ginny, this position is great," Harry panted. And almost before he was finished speaking, Ginny felt the warm sensation of Harry shooting his sperm inside her and the pair collapsed in a hot, sweaty mess on the bed.


	11. The Broom Closet

Harry pushed Ginny against the wall of the Broom Supply Closet, lips and tongues entwined together. He hadn't seen his gorgeous girlfriend for a while, and his lust and love had built up until it was almost animalistic. He had missed her, her love and her lips. He had to make up for lost time. Harry pressed his body against Ginny's, feeling her breasts through her Quidditch uniform. She had just come off the pitch from winning the House Cup.

Ginny was still dressed in her royal red Quidditch uniform. Under the shirt, she wore a black undershirt and trousers. On her hands were leathery gloves and on her legs, boots and kneepads. Her breasts formed visible bulges under her uniform.

After a few minutes of wild kissing, Harry gently broke off, lingering on her juicy, pink lips. He looked into her freckled face. He was very lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend. Her face was flushed and long eyelashes batted over love-filled chocolate-brown eyes. Fiery red hair splayed out over her shoulders and down her back. A smile graced her appetizing lips. "I've missed you," Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, and it feels like your not the only one," she said as Harry's erection pressed into her midriff. Perhaps, they had gone over the top. They had never been this aggressive before and especially not in the closet of the Quidditch changing room, where anyone could come in and find them. He was about to back off when her hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him in to her. She enveloped him in another passionate kiss. She was definitely enjoying the roughness. Well, she had always been a vigorous and adventurous lover.

Harry met her kiss with equal passion and whirled his tongue around the inside of her mind. After a few more minutes, Ginny tugged his shirt over his head and threw it away. She ran her small, warm hands delicately over his muscular torso, running them daintily over his scars. He'd definitely regained his usual body strenght after starving for all those months on the run but his Auror job had also allowed him develop his muscles. He shivered at her touch.

In return, Harry pulled her gloves and number seven Quidditch shirt off, so she was just in her undershirt. He groped her breasts a bit, causing her to moan a little, then pulled the undershirt off too. Her top half was now only covered by a purple bra. He licked the gap in the middle, where the rounded inner edge of her boobs were, and she gave an involuntary shudder.

Then Harry slipped off her bra, and her perky boobs sprung out. He covered one of them with his mouth, causing another moan from his lover. Her boobs were incredibly soft and her erect nipples were the opposite. He swirled her nipple around in his mouth, while she gripped his hair, struggling to control herself.

While Harry sucked on her boobs, he suddenly realized that Ginny was unzipping his trousers. She yanked them down revealing his blue boxers. He quickly slipped off her boots and kneepads. Then he unzipped her trousers and pulled them off so she was just standing in her purple knickers. They made out furiously, warm bodies mashed together and smothered against the wall.

Harry could feel his erection hardening, and he became more excited. He pulled Ginny's knickers down, revealing her young red-capped vagina. In return, she pulled off his boxers and his large penis sprung free. He plunged two fingers into her vagina, and she squealed. She felt soft and moist and it closed in on his fingers. He pumped into her vigorously. Just as he sensed she was about to have an orgasm he concocted an idea, dirtier than anything they had done before. But, after all, they were having sex in a broom cupboard.

Harry drew back his fingers then spun Ginny around so that he could see her scrumptious bum, with cheeks like peaches. He gave them a quick stroke. "Harry, what are doing?" she said, with a confused look on her face. "You'll see," he replied, ambiguously. He grabbed a nearby broom and pushed it vertically between her bum cheeks. She shouted in suprise. He rapidly rubbed it up and down the insides of her bum cheeks, harder and harder and as he did so she screamed louder and louder. He kept rubbing it until he could see red marks start to appear. His fingers regained their place in her vagina and pumped her from the other side, as he vagina moistened.

Harry threw the broom aside, releasing Ginny from her pleasurable torment. She gasped and started to rub her bum. He had rubbed the insides of her cheeks red. Then he grabbed her again and thrust his penis deep into her vagina. Taken aback, she gave a scream and pushed her head back against the wall as Harry pounded into her, as her petite body was pressed against the wall. His penis was rubbing against her clitoris and her soft, moist walls clamped down on it. He could feel his penis pressing against her cervix.

Harry had been thrusting into her for a while when he heard the door to the changing room open. Luckily, they were concealed into the closet, but the door was open a crack so that he could see out. Ginny was too far gone to notice but he looked as Hermione entered the changing room, glancing around. "Harry? Ginny? Are you here? The party is already going," she said. The fact that Hermione was right there and might discover them drove him even more and he increased his powerful thrusts in to poor Ginny, who was pinned against the wall. He held her hand over her mouth so that Hermione would not hear her mewling. "Oh well. They must have left," she shrugged, and left the room.

That all too familiar feeling had been building up in Harry for a while and now he was desperate for release. He quickened his thrusts to try and end it and soon met with success. With a loud groan, he finally released stream after stream into Ginny's vagina and it was quickly dissolved. While he was on the way down, her vagina shuddered and she orgasmed heavily.

Harry pulled out of her and leant against one wall of the closet, breathing heavily but smiling. It had definitely be nice one of their best sessions. Ginny slid down the wall, utterly shattered. "What got over you?" she panted, as her forehead glistened with sweat. In hindsight, he may have been a bit aggressive and was worried that she hadn't liked it. "Sorry. Was it too much? I hadn't seen you in so long, and I love you so much, all these feelings built up inside of me. I'm sorry if I was too agressive," he said apologetically.

Ginny had a confused look on her face. Then, she stood up and gave Harry a tender kiss. "In that case, I better stay away more often," she giggled.


	12. All Oiled Up

The changing room door opened to a lot of giggles. Harry came in, led by Ginny, and both were very tipsy. Ginny wore an emerald green dress while Harry wore smart, black dress robes. It was the same night as their broom closer adventure, only they had just been at a party to celebrate the winning of the Quidditch Cup. Both had drunk a fair amount of Firewhiskey and had become more drunk. Neither had been properly drunk before although they had been slightly tipsy, and they had decided they wanted to come back down to the changing rooms for some privacy. As they entered, Ginny tripped over the threshold but Harry stopped her from falling.

Harry began kissing Ginny, quite sloppily because they couldn't stop giggling. Harry pulled the pin out of her hair so that it flowed down over her shoulders, like a lava waterfall and ran his hands over her body, giving particular attention to her bum, which he fondled as Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take off my dress Larry. Hah! I called you Larry, Harry," and both of them laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. She turned her back on him so that he could unzip her dress. Harry had an idea to make this sexier. He bit down on the zip, and pulled it down with his mouth. He slowly revealed her freckled shoulders and creamy back. He was excited to note that she wore no bra. He zipped it down right to the bottom and then kissed her back as he pulled her dress over her shoulders, leaving her top half naked.

Harry nuzzled her neck from behind, and Ginny tilted her head back to give him better access. His hands reached around her body to grab her full, round breasts and massage them roughly. Ginny groaned at the contact and so Harry tweaked her pink nipples. Her ran his hands appreciatively over her flat stomach. She giggled as felt his boner pressing into her back. "It seems like your boy is ready, Harry," she hiccupped, clapping him drunkenly on the cheek. Harry spun her around and encompassed her in a furious kiss, wrapping his arms around her bare back. "Harry. Someone could walk in at any moment," Ginny warned. There was silence for a bit then both burst out laughing and resumed making out. Harry pushed the rest of her dress that was, until now, resting on her waist, down her long, slender legs. It fell completely to the floor revealing her naked body; she had not worn any knickers either. At this revelation, Harry's burgeoning erection rocketed and ached to get out.

Harry grabbed her adorable bum again and squeezed it, running his hands desperately over it. He was overcome with desire and drink and couldn't help himself when he gave her cheeks a slap. The clapping sound reverberated around the changing room, as well as Ginny's delighted shriek. Neither would usually have done something like that, but the drink brought out an erotic side that neither really expressed when sober. Hearing her delightedness, Harry slapped her bum again. "Oh, Harry," she groaned. "Harry, I have another idea," Ginny said, grinning mischievously. She led him over to a cupboard and opened it up. She pulled out a tube of Quidditch massage oil. "Can you put this on me?" she asked. "It'll be fun."

"Alright," Harry replied. "Lay down on the bench." Ginny did so, laying on her front, as Harry stripped all his clothes off. He stood above Ginny and poured some oil in his hands, but not before accidentally dropping the tube on the ground. He rubbed them together than began to apply it to Ginny's back. He kneaded it into her back, and she groaned appreciatively. His fingers poked into her back before moving down and rubbing the oil on her bum, causing her to giggle. "That tickles Harry," she laughed. He travelled further down her body, massaging her leg muscles, releasing the tension. He quickly rolled her over on to her back, before pouring generous helpings of oil onto her breasts. She grabbed them erotically, making sexy noises. He poured more oil on her stomach and then onto her vagina, where it created a bubbling sensation that sent Ginny's feelings wild. She bucked on the bench, her body demanding more from him. And he granted it.

Harry threw the tube aside and climbed on to her body. He kissed her bodily and caressed her silky hair. He jammed three fingers into her vagina and began pumping them. Ginny shrieked. At the same time he rubbed the oils into her vagina. He vigorously rubbed her swollen clitoris and Ginny thrust against his fingers. He quickly brought her to the edge when he pulled his fingers out of her dripping vagina. He quickly positioned his penis at her entrance and slammed it home, causing Ginny to cry out. He began to thrust rapidly against her, and he felt the oils allowing his penis to slip in and out of her quicker. It also caused their lubricated bodies to slide together, including Ginny's breasts. This only helped to speed them up. He began to drill into her so hard that the slap of his balls against her echoed around the room, accompanied by Ginny's yells. It wasn't long before he felt Ginny's walls shudder and more juices flowed on to his penis, as they clamped down on his throbbing member. This drove Harry to the edge also and he ejaculated, exploding his sperm into her vagina. He slowed his thrusts down, as they held each other on the bench. It was quite thrilling to know that he had done her in the Quidditch changing room, that they used to use to change in, that Ginny had changed in only a few hours ago.

It had been a fun alcohol-fuelled session, but one that neither would really be able to remember.


	13. Outside

As soon as Harry and Ginny arrived in the secluded clearing, they were upon each other, smothering the other in desperate kisses and pulling at items of clothing. They had only just gotten away from The Burrow, where Ginny had chosen to remain living for a bit. Harry had been round to visit and they both burned with desire but could do nothing under the watchful gaze of Mrs Weasley, who had recruited them to do some de-gnoming. They had tried to keep their hands off each other, but it soon became intolerable and so the two snuck out of the house and made their way to the nearby woods to find a secluded clearing.

Their kisses were passionate and intense and Ginny threw her hands around her boyfriend. In fact, they couldn't breathe through their kisses. Their tongues swapped mouths and slid over each other deliciously and Harry ran his hands over her back. He pushed her against a tree and they continued to make out as his body pressed her against it. Her hands squeezed his muscular bum and this only served to entice him more. He began to apply kisses to her heaving, slender neck and then licked it several times sensually. He put a hand between her and the tree and used it to grab her ample bum and she moaned appreciatively.

Then Harry put his hand under her skirt, and stroked her vagina through her steadily dampening knickers. "I want you so badly," he muttered in her ear. She only grinned cheekily in response, as she felt the hard bark behind her. His hand movements had stirred up her heat which was slowly building. He pressed himself into her more and she felt his hard erection. She palmed it through his trousers but was taken aback when he suddenly whipped off her knickers. She felt fresh air swoop up under her and brush her naked vagina. "Ooh," she squealed. Now his fingers reached her flesh and they probed around her folds and found her clitoris. He applied pressure to it and felt Ginny buck against him. She bit her lip. He pressed harder and circled it, eliciting a sexy response from Ginny. Then he took two fingers and poked inside her vagina and began to pump. He curled his fingers to reach her g-spot. He then applied a third finger and felt the soft walls of her vagina close in on them.

Ginny was aching to feel Harry inside her again, and so her nimble fingers deftly undid his jeans, helping them to the floor. Then she pulled his boxers down over his impressive penis and felt it spring out into the fresh air. She wrapped a hand around his warm and throbbing boner and began to work it frantically. Meanwhile, their kisses became more desperate and she could hear his breathing become more rapid. Harder and faster she pumped him, and cupped his large balls. She loved the sensation of his penis extending in her hand.

Harry took Ginny by surprise as he quickly thrust his penis under her skirt and into her vagina. He quickly filled her to the cervix, gently stretching her walls, and began to thrust heavily into her. The desire had been building up to this moment, which meant that neither could control themselves as they shagged hard and fast against the tree, their moans punctuating the otherwise silent woods. Her bare bum rubbed against the rough tree and his body pinned her to it. He began to pick up the pace even further for the final push, when Ginny's vagina shuddered and she let her juices flow over his penis. This sent Harry over the edge and he ejaculated into her, sending his hot, sticky sperm into her vagina.

Ginny collapsed to the floor but Harry remained standing, fiddling with something in his pocket. "What've you got there, lover?" she asked.

"Well. I thought I'd bring us something more comfortable to continue making love on," he replied thoughtfully. He pulled out a large comfy-looking blanket and elegantly spread it on the grass of the clearing. He lay down on it, playing with his slightly limp penis. "More?" Ginny said happily. "Yes please." She joined him on the blanket and they began kissing this time, albeit much slower. They relished the time that they were able to spend together, in quiet moments such as these. It was the perfect setting. "I can't believe we just had sex outside," Ginny giggled, between kisses.

"I know. And against a tree too."

Ginny rolled on top of him, her bare vagina rubbing against his legs as Harry worked furiously to regain his erection. Sure enough, with Ginny's prompting, it began to harden again. Ginny helped by rubbing it with her hands and sucking the pink head. Soon, it was straight and rock-hard again. Ginny took off her top, followed by her bra, allowing her fairly large breasts to wiggle free. The fresh air stung her pink, erect nipples. Harry looked up at her in adoration and proceeded to take his t-shirt off, so that he was completely naked. His hands then worshipped Ginny's delectable breasts as her own hands glided over his strong chest.

All that was left to come off was her skirt, and Ginny did this quickly, staring into Harry's beautiful green eyes. She felt his hands kneading her breasts and twisting her nipples and she was ready for round two. She placed her still dripping vagina over Harry's large solid penis. In one go, she came down on it, and she sighed at the satisfied feeling of being filled up. It had been too long since she had ridden him and it felt good to once again be in this position. She began to roll her hips in a steady rhythm; their desperate lust had been sated and now she just wanted to love him. Harry met her rolls with his own thrusts but these were also slow, as he understand what Ginny wanted. They did this for a very long time, the longest they had ever had sex, until they both felt the need. Ginny had already had an orgasm during the session on the blanket, but she could tell Harry was close.

They both picked up the speed and Ginny rubbed her clitoris hard so that they finish together. They had reached a furious pace and Harry was just about to release when Ginny said,"yes, I'm there" and they both came hard together. Ginny's juices dripped onto his penis. She got off him and then laid, naked on his chest. She absentmindedly circled his chest as he blew a stray hair off her sweaty face. "That was amazing," he said, as the cool breeze blew over their bodies and the suns rays beamed down on them. "I had never thought of sex lasting so long."


	14. Fun On The Sofa

Now that Harry had his own house, he and Ginny were able to spend a lot of time together, doing private things. They no longer had to find a secluded place. As it was, the two were curled up on Harry's sofa, Ginny reading a copy of _Quidditch Weekly,_ and Harry stroking her fiery red hair. "This is great," Harry said, out of the blue. Ginny looked up at him, wearing an oversized jumper of his.

"I know. It's perfect" she agreed.

"Yep. Just the two of us. No one to hide from. This is what I hope our future will be like. Quiet and peaceful," he said as he kissed the top of her head. He inhaled her floral scent. Ginny turned her head and her lips caught his. They were soft and full, and he never wanted to let them go. He gently caressed her cheeks and brushed a stray hair from her face. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too." Then Harry felt Ginny's tongue squeezing between his lips, and he let her have access. He sucked on it and pushed his own tongue against it. His hand moved down to stroke her slender neck, as Ginny turned her body to face him. Harry laid his body down and Ginny got on top. The kissing intensified as they assumed this new position and they barely left time to breath. His hands roamed her body, specifically reaching under her jumper to touch the smooth skin of her back. Then he grabbed her round bum, causing Ginny to smile seductively.

Harry felt Ginny's small hands touch his muscular stomach and, as always, it made his hairs stand on end. As Ginny lay her body on his, their bare skin rubbed together sensually and Harry's erection rocketed. It was pushing into Ginny's crutch, and she antagonized him by rubbing her clothed crotch against it, building up the sexual tension. "Oh, Ginny" he breathed, and pulled her jumper over her head, revealing her tank top. Whilst straddling him, she removed her tank top and then her bra, all in view of Harry. He licked his lips at the sight of her round, luscious breasts, with small, pink nipples. He grabbed them with his hands and kneaded them, making Ginny moan. Her nipples were already erect.

Then Ginny took off Harry's shirt, touching his torso and fingering his scars daintily. She bent down and pressed her breasts against his hard chest, kissing him furiously. His hands grabbed her bum again and she stopped the kiss to unbuckle her shorts. She took them off and slid them down her long, lean legs. She was left in only her red knickers. Harry eagerly took in the sight of her full body, and decided to undo his own trousers. Then he pushed those off and was left in his boxers. Now the only thing separating them was the thin fabric of their underwear. Ginny began to grind against his penis again, and he felt heat generated. He put his fingers inside her knickers and begun to rub her clitoris, as she bit her bottom lip. She didn't seem to be able to take much more and so removed her knickers. As she did this Harry removed his boxers, so that now they were both completely naked.

Ginny gave him a lustful gaze as she slowly lowered herself onto his large, erect penis. Her warm walls surrounded her and Harry felt at home. She lowered herself even further until Harry's penis was pushing against her cervix. Then she began to bounce up and down, his penis scraping against her vagina as it slipped in and out, sending electric shocks of sensation around his body. She began to pick up the pace, her face contorted in pleasure and her breasts bouncing up and down. Harry grabbed her bum and thrust upwards to meet her. The feeling of both of them thrusting against each other was sensational. The only sound was that of Harry's guttural groaning and Ginny's soft feminine sighing.

Harry was finally able to be with Ginny at his own home, on his own sofa. This was the picture that he had conjured of his life with Ginny. At least before they had kids. This thought was enough to send him over the edge, and he unloaded volumes of his sperm into Ginny's sweaty body. Soon after, Ginny came as well, her vagina shuddering, and her liquids flowing onto his penis. She got off him and they sat, side by side, their chests heaving. Harry looked at her and she thought she was very erotic with her heaving, glistening body. He concocted an idea to carry her pleasure even further.

Harry got off the sofa and knelt down between her legs, pushing them apart. Then he moved his head to her still pulsing vagina and began to lick the liquids around it. He lapped it up and discovered it was a mixture of her come and sweat. He had Ginny groaning and squirming again now and she held the back of his head. He applied his tongue hard against her clitoris and heard her cry out. He kept repeating this action whilst his hands explored her stomach and breasts. He gripped a nipple and twisted it slowly while he circled her clitoris with his tongue. He decided to take Ginny out of her misery and penetrated her vagina with three fingers and began to rapidly pump them.

Very soon, Harry felt her vagina shudder again as she had her second orgasm. "Oh Harry," she said, looking like she was drunk "I could get used to this."


	15. Bath Time

**Thanks to to all who have reviewed, followed or added this to their favourites. Or even read it. Thank you, it means a lot and keeps me going.**

"Ginny, I'm home!" called Harry, stepping in the front door. Harry and Ginny had been living together happily at the Potters' Cottage for a while now, and were enjoying this step in their relationship. Harry liked nothing more to come home to Ginny, and feel her warm presence in their bed every night. He'd had a tough day at work and came home late. "I'm in the bathroom," Ginny's voice travelled from upstairs. Harry wanted to see her, so shrugged off his coat and put it on the rack. He walked up the stairs of their comfortable house, and pushed open the bathroom door to find Ginny's round bum. She was naked and bending over the bath. "Oh, hi Harry," she greeted, turning to give him a kiss. "I was just getting ready for a bath. How was work?" she asked, turning back to the bath. He just wanted to squeeze her bum tightly but resisted, restraining himself only to looking.

"Fine," answered Harry. "I missed you as usual." He walked behind her and pressed himself into her bum. He felt her breathing quicken and she suddenly turned, kissing Harry passionately. Their tongues wrestled playfully as their lips smashed together. Ginny's hands were wrapped around Harry's neck pulling him closer and he grabbed her bum lovingly. His erection was poking through his clothes and he was sure Ginny could tell; she whispered "take your clothes off" against his neck between kisses. He'd never wanted to obey an order more as he quickly shed his clothes. Meanwhile, the bath was slowly filling up with hot water, and steam poured from it. Now they were both naked and pressed up against each other; Harry could feel Ginny's breasts pushing into his chest. This only encouraged them to make out harder.

Ginny jumped into Harry's arms and he held her up. He felt her hand grab his stiff penis and guide it into her vagina, and he groaned, satisfied at the feeling of being within her comforting walls. He couldn't hold her up properly and thrust into her at the same time, so they toppled across the room with Harry still inside Ginny, in search of something to lean against. They wound up against the sink and Ginny shivered at the touch of the cold metal, but smiled seductively despite this. Harry sat her on the rim and began to thrust into and out of her, pressing into her cervix, while her hands wrapped around him to keep herself balanced. Harry looked over his shoulder and could see their frenzied sex in the mirror. This sight spurred him on and he picked up the pace, before he realized he was ejaculating. Ginny's orgasm soon followed and they kissed each other as they came down from their sensual highs.

Soon, Ginny dropped gracefully off the sink, Harry's penis slipping out of her in the process, and turned off the taps of the now full bath. Harry came and held her flushed body from behind. "Well, that passed the time," said Ginny. "Actually, I have an idea. There's room in this bath for two you know Harry." She daintily stepped into the bath and immersed herself in the water. Harry gaped for a moment then hurriedly got in after her. "I like the sound of that," he said. They both sat opposite each other and grinned, the water comfortingly warming their skin. Ginny then turned her back and sat between Harry's legs, his penis pressing in to her lower back. She handed him a sponge. "Do you mind giving me a clean?" Harry grinned in response and rubbed the sponge over her smooth, wet back watching the trails of soap form. Then he moved to the front and rubbed the sponge over her fairly large breasts, feeling the hard, erect nipples, causing Ginny to gasp happily. Her hand reached behind her to grab his penis again and began to rub it vigorously. This movement caused Harry's erection to spring up again and he needed to be in her again.

Harry grabbed her shoulders and whispered huskily into her ear. "Ginny, turn around and lay down." She did as she was told and was soon facing Harry, leaning against her end of the bath. Harry's eyes scanned her body that looked oddly distorted under the water. Then he leaned forwards and caught her plump lips in a kiss. He moved his body over hers and placed his penis between her legs. Then he thrust in and was once again snugly nestled inside of her. He started to pump in and out of her, their wet bodies sliding easily over each other. He kissed her neck as she groaned up at the ceiling. As he thrust into her, the water splashed around them, giving Harry an animalistic feeling. Ginny's small hands grabbed Harry's bum to pull him even further into her.

Feeling like it was coming to an end, Harry slowed down and gave less frequent but more powerful thrusts, that hit Ginny's body hard. She quickly announced that she was having an orgasm and sure enough, her vagina gave that familiar shudder. She relaxed in the bath, feeling satisfied. Harry, meanwhile, wanted to finish, and so picked up the pace. Harder and faster he slammed into her until he ejaculated for the second time. He sighed happily, and slowly exited Ginny. "When we bought this bath, I never imagined it being used like this," said Harry, as Ginny nimble fingers danced along his shaft.

Ginny gave a cheeky grin. "I did."


	16. The Table

Harry came down one morning bleary eyed and half-asleep, but received a great reward for his trouble in getting up early: he entered the kitchen, and saw his beautiful fiancé standing by the sink with her back to him, her uncombed red hair cascading down her back. Just seeing her down her this early was a wonder in itself. The best part of this sight was the fact that Harry's could see Ginny's two round bum cheeks, peeking out from under the oversized shirt she was 'borrowing' from him to use as pyjamas. His penis stiffened as Harry's thoughts drifted to what he wanted to do to those butt cheeks. Unfortunately, he had to go to work soon.

"Morning sleepy head," Ginny said, without looking at him.

"Morning," Harry yawned. "Wait, how did you know I was down here?"

"A woman's instinct," she replied, knowingly. Harry shook his head; he was never going to get a proper answer.

"Anyway, why are you down here so early? Training doesn't start till ten and it's unlike you to get up so early when you don't have to...or even when you have to."

"Ha ha Potter."

"Hey, soon you'll be a Potter too."

"Don't remind me," Ginny joked. "All I ever get is questions about that from reporters. It seems like being a Potter is more trouble than it's worth. But that's besides the point." She came over to him and held his shoulders. "You've been working yourself to the bone for the Aurors and you have to get up early. I figured you'd like some stimulation in the morning."

"Stimulation? You mean like-"

Ginny put a finger to his lips. "Not what you were thinking of...Potter. I made you a lovely breakfast. And then we could perhaps do the thing you were thinking of," she added with a wink. Harry looked behind her. There was indeed an expansive breakfast laid out on the dining table; Ginny had even cooked sausages.

"It looks delicious," Harry exclaimed, kissing his fiancé gratefully on the lips. For a moment he held there, content with kissing Ginny, and he cupped her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Just hurry up and eat so we can do the other stuff before you have to go," she said, grinning at him. Harry sat at the table and began to eat but soon found he was in a predicament; he did not want to rush his food, or she may not feel like he valued the effort she went to, which he really did. Sometimes, he felt like he didn't deserve her. But he also really wanted to make love to her before he left, and there was still an uncomfortable bulge in his trousers. So he kept up a moderate pace of eating, and chatted with Ginny across the table.

As they discussed funny items, such as Ron and Hermione driving each other up the wall, and Ginny helped herself to Harry's breakfast, Harry couldn't help but admire the beauty before him. He was disappointed that the oversized t-shirt meant her breasts did not seem as pronounced, but as she wore naught but knickers on her bottom half, he got a good view of her long, lean legs. Harry was salivating, and he didn't know whether it was because of the food or Ginny. Probably both. Not soon enough, Harry finished the last of the scrumptious breakfast Ginny had prepared and glanced hopefully at his watch. Damn it! He barely had enough time to brush his teeth let alone make love to Ginny. He hoped she would take it well.

Ginny caught the saddened, apologetic look in his eyes, and glanced at the clock. "I don't care," she muttered. "I really don't care if you're late. I really want you Harry and you've done enough for the Auror's as it is. Just be late for once. Ron is all the time." Harry thought about her words, frozen between sitting and getting up to leave. Then he decided he would be prepared to face an angry Robards for Ginny. He silently walked over to her before capturing her lips in a wonderful kiss. It went on for some time, in which Ginny had begun sighing with happiness. Again, he placed his hands on her freckled cheeks, before entwining them in her smooth hair.

Finally, they broke for air and Harry looked down into Ginny's chocolate-brown eyes. "So, shall we go upstairs?" Harry invited, huskily.

"Nope," replied Ginny, coolly.

"What? But, I thought you wanted...you made me..." Harry was taken aback by her sudden U-turn. What could have come over her?

"I still do want it."

"But, you said- oh!" Realisation dawned on Harry, and he almost hit himself in the forehead at his stupidity. "Here?" he asked, a little incredulously.

"Yep, right here. On this table," Ginny smiled devilishly at him, as she slid her bum to sit on said table. Without taking her eyes off him, she flicked her wand. and the remains of Harry's breakfast piled in to the sink, leaving the table clear. Harry's penis gave an uncomfortable twitch and grabbed her, kissing her forcefully. He could feel the shapely contours of her body, through the thin, loose fabric of his shirt. Her bare legs wrapped around him, as he stood between them, pulling him so close he was sure she could feel his erection. Harry leaned her backwards until she lay flat out on her back. He watched her chest heave excitably, and her luscious red locks pool around here. "You're so beautiful," he gushed.

"Yeah, I am aren't I," she replied cheekily. Harry leant over the table and began kissing her again, as his hands felt the backs of her warm, bare thighs. Ginny groaned as he ground his erection against her knicker-clad vagina and he grinned against her mouth. Then he moved his hands up her body and on to her flat stomach, underneath her top. He roughly massaged her perfect breasts and tweaked her erect nipples. She squirmed underneath him.

Ginny subconsciously thrust her hips up at him and Harry realised what her body wanted. He left her lips and started to move down her, kissing her body through her top, before reaching her knickers. He teasingly slid them down her legs until they fell on the floor and gazed at her vagina. It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. He stuck his hand in between her legs and reached out his tongue. It gently brushed the folds of her vagina and then began to push them apart. Ginny's hands tangled in his hair and held his head closer to her. Her breathing was becoming ragged. His hands continued to explore her stomach as her top rode up. Harry's tongue found her clitoris and began to caress it, pushing it this way and that. Ginny was begging for more when finally she had an orgasm, and Harry eagerly lapped up the juices.

He felt ready now and so pulled down his pyjama bottoms. His large penis sprung free and he aimed at Ginny's still sopping wet vagina, who was still recovering from her orgasm. He plunged it in and both of them groaned at the pleasurable sensation, although he had slightly surprised Ginny. He pushed right to the end as he felt Ginny's homely walls close in on his penis. Once they were both settled, Harry began to pump into her, while she lay on the dining room table. Luckily, it was just the right height so that Harry could remain upright while he did this. Ginny's back arched against the hard surface as Harry thrusts pushed her against the table. She was still wearing her top and Harry's was still wearing his. Harry picked up the pace so that his balls slapped against her and began to play with Ginny's clitoris, who was being bombarded with so much that she had her eyes closed. All too soon, Harry felt that familiar feeling and he released a pool of his sperm into her body. At the same time, Ginny's vagina shuddered as she had another orgasm.

Harry bent over to kiss her again and as he did he wrapped his arms lovingly around her and pulled her back up with him. "Ginny, love," he said as he kissed her.

"Mhm?" she replied, relishing in their contact.

"Do you wanna try something new?"

"Always." With that Harry gently turned her around and guided her to bend over the table so that her shapely bum was sticking up in the air. "Harry, are you-"

Harry soothingly shushed her and calmingly run his fingers along her spine. He grabbed his penis, which had quickly become erect again and found the spot of her vagina between her legs. They'd never done it from a position like this before. He pushed his penis between the folds and Ginny sighed, "oh!" He muscled his penis right to her cervix and then began to thrust. His hands gripped her sides, and he was sure it would leave bruises. He loved the feeling of pressing against her two enviable butt cheeks; they were firm and warm. Harder and harder he thrust, pushing against her. She was being pushed into the table but was loving it. This position made him feel more erotic; it felt animalistic. Ginny egged him on and soon enough they both came again and pulled apart panting but smiling.

Ginny leaned against the table and glanced at the clock. "Naughty Harry!" she mocked. "You're late for work! What could possibly have stopped you from turning up on time!"

"Shut it you," Harry joked. It was definitely worth being late for work.


End file.
